Yugamaseru no mi
by peronakda
Summary: Raftel was achieved with disastrous results. What awaited Monkey D. Luffy on the island was only a guess but maybe an orb, history and a strawhat will be able to explain.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN One piece or any of its associated characters or idea. This is a work of complete fiction and I make no profit from tis creation.

This is my first fanfic, it is not beta read, if someone would like to help please message me. All criticism is welcome flaming and being a general nuisance will be ignored. This will eventually be a yaoi, that's boy x boy story. Couple are not up for discussion, and they will not be labelled. If you guess correctly, I will confirm.

Prologue.

Few choices in life were ever difficult for Monkey D. Luffy. Most choices were not even his to begin with, regardless of being caption of his own ship. He left those up to people who could do them and had the ability to make them. Why make decisions for things he didn't understand? Nami and navigation, the ship and Franky, injuries and chopper. He trusted them to make these decisions not because he was stupid, but because he trusted them to know their own. Thus, being an intelligent design in its own, it left out the arguments and drama. What was the saying, stay in your lane, know your lane?

Luffy knew his lane, his nakama and their emotions, defending them and protecting them when and where he could. He normally did this by just being himself, but sometimes he would be more perceptive in their interactions to give them what was needed. It was not a conscious thing but was just there. Their lives were what made him shine and gave warmth to the darkest parts of his mind.

And it was dark, his mind, remembering the past while having attained his goal. He was the Pirate King, finally making it to Raftel, but it was not without loss. None of the others had attained their dreams before Raftel, and now none of them would. He had lost his crew one by  
one, in the last push to Raftel, none making it to the shore to see the end, the beginning of a new Pirate King, their king. Few but Shanks and now Luffy, knew that Raftel was protected from others once the true Pirate King stepped on shore. This was why they were pursued by those against them prior to arrival, there would be no battle once he stepped on shore. It was physically impossible.

He had found his dream, but in its wake was left a nightmare of remembrance. No Ace, dead to Akainu's fist in Marineford, no crew again the marines and even Blackbeard. No friends and allies, they had protected them as far as they could, Kidd, Law, Bartolomeo, Marco all gone is a flash. Tears and pain were all that was left to the Pirate King. His hat inherited from Roger through Shanks was unknowingly the first and last key.

He was so tired, and lost without them, all of them. His smile had long since disappeared, no longer knowing how to do it. Sitting in the middle of the room with him was a strange floating light, but not much else. It was disappointing that he did not have the energy to explore more of the island. Exhaustion soon claimed then man that was Pirate King.

Dreams and nightmares happen to everyone no one person was exempt, next to no one had the ability to effect and interact within the dreams of those who were sleeping. Gol D. Roger had become one of these people, a spirit who guided through dreams. Roger has seen the life of his son as his shadow, observing the ups and downs, manic highs and depressive lows. The one bright spot that Roger always felt was after Ace met Luffy. The straw-hat on his head, signaling his successor with little fan fair. Not that anyone beyond his old crew and himself would know it for sure. Watching Ace's death for nothing other than being his son was a wrenching pain he knew he would never experience again. After Ace's death and his departure to the afterworld, Roger continued to follow after Luffy and his Hat. That lead him back to Raftel after so many years of being away, to the very core room of the island and the exhausted body of one Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy lying within.

Exhaustion is a funny thing; the body shuts down the need for anything other than sleep. A sleep that induces the brain to leave external influences in the waking realm and become unaffected by outside stimuli. This is when the bridge can be breached between the waking and dreaming, rational and irrational mind, the known and unknown. Here is where Roger could become the guide that is needed for the world, through a single person and a single choice. He is unable to influence the person or their choice, just provide guidance as a sentient being that has lived before and followed as a shadow. Luffy was to be given a choice, a choice that could change his life and his world or better or worse.

As he woke, Luffy realized he was not where he passed out, he was standing in front of the graves of Ace and Whitebeard. He could feel the breeze and smell the salt of the sea. The grass brushed against his calves sending chills up his spine. Comprehension was slow in coming to his pain fogged mind. He couldn't be here, it did not exist anymore, the marines had buster called the island on which he stood over a year ago in a bid to draw out the straw hats. Hearing steps behind him, he quickly turned and moved to a defensive position, not understanding but unwilling to be caught off guard. His eyes widen as he took in the person in front of him, he vaguely recognized them, they reminded him of Ace.

"Hail, Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King, Captain of the Straw Hat pirates, Son of Dragon the Revolutionary, Grandson of Admiral Monkey D. Garp, Defender and Protectorate of Alabasta, Fishman Island, Dressrosa, Elbaf, Totoland and now Raftel." The man called.

"Who…why.." replied Luffy.

"Luffy, I am Gol D. Roger, Father of Portagas D. Ace, Previous Pirate King and  
Defender and Protectorate of Raftel."

"Ra, Roger!"

"Yes, Luffy you are my successor. You have been a joy to watch grow. Luffy, thank you for being there when I could not for Ace. "

"I didn't do it for that, he was my BROTHER!"

"Still, thank you. You may be wondering what is going on, then again knowing you, you either do not care or have figured it out yourself." replied Roger with a knowing glint in his eye.

"Shishishisi, I am dreaming right? I am at a point between waking and dying from pain." Luffy bluntly stated.

"Indeed, this is the case. You, as my successor have lost so much and gained so little of what could have been. In the room where you passed out, the essence of the world converges, brought to the center into the floating light that you saw. This is what we as Pirate Kings protect until our deaths. Upon which it returns to the room and the island is sealed until the return of the next Pirate King. During our lives we hold the world in our hands once we are crowned, this is why the five stars and the celestial dragons drive the world government & marines to hunt and massacre pirates no matter the type. This is the secret that Doflamingo knew, the reason he became a Warlord through blackmail."

"What Mingo knew? But he never told anyone!" insisted Luffy.

"Both are true Luffy, he knew but never repeated it. He knew when he was young what this could do to the world at large, the discord and apocalyptic reactions to such a power. You see Luffy, we are the balance, we keep the stars & dragons in check with the WG. We are the neutral force that brings change. That is why the Pirate King is always a D. why you must have the straw hat to enter Raftel. Mingo, as you call him did know. He knew it all. You see Luffy Mingo was an underworld information broker, he knew and never sold it out. You have to see underneath the underneath to understand what he was and what he was doing."

"But it was Mingo, what about Corazon, and Law, smile & Kaido? He was a bad guy!" Luffy screamed.

"Luffy, you know the world is not black and white. Blackbeard proved this to you many times over the years. Your grandfather is another example." Roger pointed out. "He let Ace be executed. He could have quit and run with him, but he did not. He is not a good guy based on your logic." "I am not arguing that Mingo was a good guy or a bad guy, but Luffy do you know what happened to Doflamingo?"

"Impel down."

"Yes, but what about when he was there?" Roger was met with silence as an answer. "Did you know Luffy, that the longer someone was under Sugar's power, the longer it takes for them to regain their previous personality or their memories? He was unconscious when you left Luffy."

Luffy's eyes widened at this, while his thoughts started spinning. _What does this mean, why is he telling me this? Was Mingo effected? Why would he be and who was taken from his memories? Was it important?_

Roger just stood by and waited while watching Luffy process what he was being told. In truth Roger knew the answers but would Luffy listen, would it change the answer to the future choice?

"But what does it matter Roger, it is already done, it can't be changed. Why bring this up, why bring up Mingo?"

Roger sighed, "Because Luffy, it can be changed."

"WHAT!"

Roger sat down and patted the grass beside him, "Luffy we are here in this place because represents where the first major change in your life occurred. The harshest unneeded lesson that did not have to be for you. It also represents who and what we both are. It is our meeting point so to speak. Edward Newgate or Whitebeard was my rival, Ace my son." Looking at the grave markers. "Ace was your brother, Whitebeard represented one of your rivals for Pirate King. This is our connection to each other Luffy. It is why I can be here, why I can talk to you and why I was chosen, unknowingly, at the time to present you with a choice. This choice is why Mingo is important. Will you listen to your choice Luffy, will you possibly change what has happened that should not have been?"

Luffy sat silent, listening and waiting for what was important. Roger seemed to be building up to something, something that was IMPORTANT. "A choice Roger, I get a choice? A choice to do what? My nakama are gone, the world is going to be in tatters and I am being given a choice! Why Roger, why me, why not Ace or Sabo or even someone smart like Torao?"

"Because you are the second Pirate King Luffy, you made it here with all the requirements met. You may not be a genius like your friend Law, & Sabo or strong like Ace, but you have heart Luffy. That is an intelligence all of its own." Roger smiled as he replied. "A heart of gold that has huge in its capacity to see the good in people and create change. Intelligence does not promote change Luffy, it can create it, but not maintain it. Not like you can. Coby and Law are 2 of the best examples of your heart at work. One inspired to seek and achieve his dream, the other inspired to truly live his life despite wanting death after completing his revenge. What of Dogtooth and his rebellion to be free or Ace and wanting to never be born?" Roger placed his hand of Luffy's chest above his heart. "This created and promoted those. This is your greatest strength."

"But I didn't DO anything." Whined Luffy.

"You are a catalyst by just by being yourself, not your devil fruit or the people you beat or even achieving your dream. This is why you have a choice. Again, I ask, will you listen to your choice Luffy?"

Now Luffy knew it was serious, he felt hope bubbling in his chest. He could save Ace, and find Sabo, maybe even help Law and Corazon. His nakama could be saved too. Was it possible, to turn back time? Could he do it, what did he need to give up? What would change?

"What choice do I have Roger?" asked Luffy, as serious as he could be, he needed to know. He needed to know what he would lose.

"You can go back to the crux point and begin changes that will flow throughout the world with you at its center."

"What's a crux point and what one would I go?" queried Luffy.

"A crux point is a point in the timeline that cannot be changed not matter the influence. It

is set in stone in the very fabric of all time and space. It is unchanging throughout all time and dimensions. The crux point is my death Luffy." Whispered Roger sadly, "It cannot be changed. I will die as I am supposed to in the great scheme of things, but the time of which I do will change. This is why I am here. I am your crux point Luffy."

"I can't save you for Ace? That's unfair." Cried Luffy.

"It is fair Luffy, I am a figment of the past, my time is done. I am only here to present your choice and help it be fixed. It cannot be rewritten no matter how we may want it. I am already dead; the dead cannot return to life. You however Luffy, are not yet dead. You can make this happen." Roger gathered the crying boy in his lap as he explained this and hugged him until he regained himself.

"But Roger I wasn't even born then, what am I supposed to do?" pleaded Luffy.

"I take it from your question you are taking the choice, you are willing to do this?" whispered Roger as though afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Luffy stated with conviction, "for my nakama."

Rogers eyes slipped closed as he breathed deeply trying to compose himself. The time was coming, he could feel it. The world was starting to slip outside of Raftel. The barrier was holding for now but now that the choice had been spoken it would deteriorate and the rewind would start. Both he and Luffy would return to a point of fates choice, with memories intact, before his execution to prepare Luffy.

"Listen closely Luffy, we have little time to get the basics out of the way before we move through time. We will cease to exist here with this world when Raftel's barrier collapses. This world was dying the minute you stepped on shore exhausted and unable to complete the transfer process of the core. We will regain consciousness in a few days before I turn myself in, I'm sure. You will be created into that time. You will still be Monkey D. Luffy, but you will also be someone else. You will look and feel and talk like yourself but with a different name. You will lose your fruit but gain a new one upon being built into the timeline."

"But my Fruit…" yelled Luffy.

"Will no longer be yours but someone else's until your younger self eats it at age seven like you did. There will eventually be two of you within the timeline, thus the need for a different name. You will be ages apart, you will be at least an adult by the time you are originally born or even when Ace is born. Do you understand this, we have little time, the barrier is already falling."

"I'm ready" Luffy squeaked out as Roger began to blur and distort in front of his sight. "Wait! WAIT! What about my memories?" Luffy screamed, but Roger was already gone. Luffy began to feel heavy and lethargic, he hadn't felt this way even after being exhausted from getting ashore. His last thought before darkness took him was, what have I done this time, I'm sorry minna.

Choices are never always easy and simple, even more so now that his name was Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate King.


	2. Chapter 1

Notes: I DO NOT OWN One piece or any of its associated characters or idea. This is a work of complete fiction and I make no profit from tis creation.

This is my first fanfic, it is not beta read, if someone would like to help please message me. All criticism is welcome flaming and being a general nuisance will be ignored. This will eventually be a yaoi, that's boy x boy story. Don't like it don't read it, no shame in not having the same tastes as I do. Couples are not up for discussion, and they will not be labelled. If you guess correctly, I will confirm. Luffy's Ship is based on the Spanish galleon replica Neptune. You can look it up online.

Chapter 1: Awakening

Luffy woke to a cacophony of sound, voices were raised, and yelling could be heard over his head. It sounded vaguely like old man Rayleigh, but he was dead. It wasn't possible. The sound of another voice registered in his mind, triggering his memories from Raftel.

"I will be going, and he will be sticking around this change nothing Rayleigh." bellowed Roger. The sudden silence was deafening to Luffy, prompting him to open his eyes and see what was going on. Roger and Rayleigh stood head to head with what he assumed was the roger pirates looking on.

"He's awake." Came from somewhere behind him in the crowd that was watching and not interfering.

Rayleigh sighed, "Roger you pass out on us in the middle of an explaining why you are turning yourself in, proceed to wake up and then clear a space telling us someone is coming. Then this boy materializes out of nowhere. I don't even know what to ask, or how to get you to explain."  
"I can't."

"You mean you won't" breathed a younger to Luffy's eyes Shanks.

"No, I mean I can't. It is the same as what I found on Raftel and the explanation of the Void century. I cannot explain. I am physically incapable of it. It is a failsafe of Raftel." Explained Roger.

"Can you at least explain why he has the exact same hat as you or what his name is?" muttered Buggy.

At this Luffy perked up, he remembers whispers in the dark between then and now. Words that had been said but he had not understood at the time.

"Mirai." Luffy hesitated. "Mirai D. Luffy."

Roger's eyes widened, at the last name, but quickly changed so to not be observed when his full name was spoken. Roger could feel the voice of all things breathe a shudder of relief. It had worked. He could feel the voice poking and prodding him to get on with it. HIS time was short, they had to continue to Raftel and quickly before he turned himself in. He and his crew were an island chain away from revisiting before he turned himself in. Looking to Luffy, no Mirai, he thought, we must both have to go to the core. The voice poked him, excited he had figured it out on his own. It was shoving at him to move, get going, leave. At the same time Luffy could feel a singing in the air, almost a rejoiceful sound. Having no idea of what was going on he looked to Roger for an indication of what to do. Shifting clothes in the background drew Roger back from focusing on the voice and into reality.

"We need to keep moving, I have little time left to get back to Raftel." Stated Roger. "get moving men raise anchor and prepare to set sail. Mirai, are you ready to go?" Luffy began to get up off the ground only to lose his balance. Roger reached out and grabbed his arm as he went down, dragging Roger with him. Looking at his arm, Luffy mourned. "Sokka, it really is gone Roger."

All Roger could do was shake his head and whisper, "sorry, but we have no more control over it. Your younger self will find it and eat it."

Upon standing up Luffy noticed his body felt different. He could see eye to eye with Roger standing now _, I must have grown_ , looking down he saw he still had his scars and could remember how he got them, so his memory was intact. He could remember who he was before the time twist. Searching himself he found he was in his captain's jacket and had boshi tied around his neck. His clothes were rather uncomfortable due to the muscle and height his body gained by losing his rubber power. All in all, he felt fit and healthy. "Roger, are you ready to do this? Do you remember?" Luffy spoke unsure if he really wanted the extra confirmation that everything had indeed happened, and this was not some kind of dream.

Walking to the Oro Jackson Roger stopped and looked at Luffy, "Monkey D. Luffy my successor." And proceeded to board the ship, leaving Luffy to his own thoughts was he followed onboard. The Oro Jackson was a large ship, it was bigger than Sunny Go from Luffy could see. It was different, but you could tell the influence Tom had on Franky's skills if you recognized what you saw. Rayleigh showed Luffy to a door, "Mirai this is where you will be staying."

Luffy entered the room and saw a bed and dresser, what he would do with a dresser when he had no clothes, he had no idea. He figured it was beyond him until he looked inside. It was filled with clothes, "Those are all donated from the other guys onboard, they can no longer wear them and seem to be about your size." Responded Rayleigh when he tilted his head in askance. "We don't know why you are here, but we trust our captain's judgement. If he says you should be here, then here you will be until you are no longer supposed to be here." Rayleigh left the room and closed the door behind him. Luffy could feel the ship begin to move and hear the men moving around the ship as they got underway. Luffy shucked off his cloths and paid on the bed hoping to sleep without the nightmares to plague him.

Morning seemed to arrive in the next second as a bellowing and bell announced food was on. Turning over Luffy realized he had slept through dinner and through the night without waking. Getting dressed and making his way on desk he searched for Roger. Upon finding him and exchanging greeting he followed him to the mess.

"We are nearing Raftel, Luffy, it should only be a couple of hours before we see it. You and I will disembark as we are the only ones who can touch the shoreline. We will spend the time needed there afterwards upon return to ship we will make our way back." Roger stated while shoveling food into his mouth. "Eat and get ready. It will be long days ahead of us."

Luffy ate as much as he could, realizing he could only finish two or three plates now that he no longer had to eat the extra food to compensate for energy. Passing through the ship as it cut a swath through the Grand Line, Luffy wondered what would happen now. Soon he would truly have no one who knew him left. Roger would be gone and only himself would know of the rewind. The hours passed quickly, soon the watchman was calling land sighted. Roger and Luffy made for the smaller row boats used for shore parties. Climbing in Luffy was nervous, this was the beginning of this new life, there was only the impossible changes in his future.

The row to the shore was short, but bittersweet to both men. They knew this was the last they would see of the island, Roger due to his coming death, and Luffy due to his future. Beaching the boat, they could see the crew watching, and waiting most likely for Luffy to be repelled by the barrier much like they were. You could vaguely make out bellows when Luffy pasted the barrier shoulder to shoulder with Roger. The walk to the core room was silent as both men were stiff and unsure of what exactly they would find or experience. Entering the room looked the same to Luffy as the one that was in his time, even the floating globe was there.

Upon both men fully entering, they were pressed to their knees by what felt like gravity. Grating through their minds were millions of voices, screams and dreams at the same time. It passed quickly before they were able to truly understand it, and a single ringing voice was heard with both their minds and the room itself.

" **Greetings Pirate Kings, First and Second. You have come as we have directed. We are the Voice of all things."** boomed through the room. **"We have brought you both back through time to save both the second and the world. You see a globe in this room, it is the globe from your original time Luffy. It is meant to be yours. Roger's will appear here once again after his death as it should be. Touch the globe Monkey D. Luffy and embrace yourself as Mirai D. Luffy from here on."** Reverberated in Luffy's mind. **"We should warn you, this will not be pleasant. You will hear us fully from now on, not as muted whispers but as clear thoughts."**

Luffy raised himself from his knees and walked to the floating ball. It emitted light and was warm when he touched it. Pain and noise assaulted Luffy, never in his life had he felt both so small and large at the same time. The world parted and laid itself bare before the Pirate King. Just when he thought he could take no more, the immense pain receded. Panting and falling where he stood, Luffy laid himself out on the floor. Roger moved to his side checking him for injury.

" **Well done, Mirai D. Luffy. Roger passed out when he took the core."** Humor lacing the Voice as it spoke. **"Roger, behind you is a chest, pleas retrieve it. It contains Mirai's new fruit."**

Roger grumbled, "I never got a fruit after that…" grabbing the chest as directed and returning to a prone Luffy.

" **You Roger, had no need of one as you did not have one to begin with. Mirai's body would deteriorate without the new fruit to compensate for the one that was lost to him through time. This fruit is new to the world and has never existed before, it is already awakened Luffy, much Like Doffy' s was in Dressrosa. Thanks to the core, you will know how to use it, and I will guide you as needed. This Mirai, is the Yugamaseru no mi. Created just for you and the purpose you intend to achieve here for the world."**

"Distort? What does it do?" breathed Luffy from the floor.

" **As a devil fruit its power is to distort yourself, how you can think. As an awakened fruit, it allows you to distort reality in all its properties. Time, space, yourself others. It is based on perception. If you can perceive it, you can distort it."**

"Cool! Gimme Gimme Roger, I need to eat it, now right?"

" **Yes, Mirai you need to eat it. You will constantly radiate a small field around yourself which will distort people's perception of you. They can see you but cannot see the fine details that make you, you. Their minds will continuously fill in the blanks themselves. Each time they see you it will always be the same sight for them. There will be only 2 people who will truly see you always unless you consciously turn off the field. Those two will be yourself after you are born, and your soulmate."**

"Soulmate? Like a life partner? I have one of those?" marveled Luffy.

" **Yes, Mirai, you have a soulmate. You had a soulmate in the other timeline but due to circumstances you were unable to develop that partnership. You will find them as they are supposed to. You have a second soulmate which will be your future self's partner, they will meet and connect this time, without interference. This alone is truly your reward for doing this, the chance is there you just have to recognize it and take it. You will be able to tell your most important people in the future, with help that you will find along your journey. Now eat."**

Luffy felt a shove to his hand and did as directed. It tasted surprisingly warm, but still just as nasty and choke inducing as his rubber fruit did all those years ago.

"Blah. Couldn't you make them taste better?"

" **No, if it tasted better you would never realize what you ate and could get yourself killed by accidently eating another. Though the warm taste was the negation of the devil fruit curse. Water will not affect you Mirai. Though you need to have someone teach you to swim, anchor."** Giggled the Voice.

"Do we need anything else here? Or can we go, there is only so much time. By the way Luffy, I can still see you. Get your finger out of your nose. I am going to break you of that habit, damn it!" Roger trailed off as the Voice answered.

" **Roger, you have all the time in the world. You will train him here, he may know how to use his fruit by that does not mean he understands how to use it. There IS a difference you know. Train that nasty habit out of him to. Now that his brain isn't rubber maybe he can think clearer, and we can plan. This is a time pocket."**

Training began in earnest the next minute. Luffy was pushed to the limit of his endurance by both Roger and the invisible force of the Voice. Many harsh lessons were pounded into his head, strategy, stealth, weapons and navigation. A plan was hatched to start Luffy on his journey from Water 7 with the commission the building of a war galleon by Tom. The voice provided the needed treasure for Adam wood to be used in its construction. At the end of his training, which felt like 50 years, but was only an hour to those outside of the barrier. Luffy was provided a new set of cloths that reflected both his new power and status. A red long sleeve button up with a black tie adorned his chest and hid his scars from view. Black slacks added to the look, while he refused to be parted from his sandals. A black captain's cloak with gold circle accents was settled along hi shoulders. His belt was adorned with a duel flintlock pistols. The double barrel flintlock pistols were capable of using sea stone bullets in one barrel and the other normal. All Luffy had to do was load rounds and state what he wanted, and it would shoot. These were the last of the gifts that the Voice created for Luffy.

The Voice then spoke of the unclaimed island in the calm belt near Amazon Lily that would be a perfect base for his operations, as long as he could use conquerors haki. It was currently uninhabited, but livable. From Water 7 it was Luffy's and the voices whims that would dictate his journey. He would not see Roger again until his execution in a year. Roger planned to disband the crew upon reaching Water 7, so they could make their own ways from there.

" **Mirai, Roger, your time here is finished. All has been completed as needed. Be blessed by life on your journeys. I will see you soon Roger."**

With that the Voice vanished from the room, a humming sound becoming a buzz in the back of their minds. The return trip to the ship was tiring for both men, minds full and bodies tired. The command to head to Water 7 left Rogers lips as questions were shouted at the duo as they board. Neither in the mood to answer, they went to their cabins and flopped into their respective beds, instantly asleep as they landed.

The trip to Water 7 was spent with both men avoiding questions with an ease that was normally not seen in either. The crew eventually quit asking, and just accepted they would not get answers.

Water 7 was sighted a couple months later, Luffy had become friends with both Shanks and Buggy, while respectful of Rayleigh. He would miss them, he was sure, but he would run into them again in the future. Luffy was getting used to being referred to as Mirai, but still thought of himself as Luffy. Approaching Water 7, Roger called the crew together on deck to deliver the news.

"Gentlemen, this is the final leg of our journey together. I am disbanding the Roger pirates. In a year I will be turning myself into the marines." This was met with denials, while Mirai, Rayleigh looked on in sadness, already knowing what else was coming. "I have a fatal disease, I will not make it much longer, as Crocus as told me. I want to go on my last adventure on my own. Live gentlemen, and do not look back in sadness, but in joy for all we have lived and accomplished as a crew will go down in history."

Roger turned back to his cabin, "Finish the final preparations for docking. Rayleigh, Mirai, with me please." Walking into the cabin, Roger sighed and leaned on his desk, "We have much to finish together Mirai before I can take my leave. When we dock, we will find Tom as planned, what you do after is your choice, but would you be willing to take on Buggy? I know he has no desire yet. Rayleigh would like to catch a ride when the ship is completed to Shabaody."

"That is acceptable Roger, I would not deny you, you know this." Spoke Luffy.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Journey Starts.

The Roger pirates had all left the island within the first week barring Buggy and Rayleigh who as agreed would travel with Mirai. Buggy would most likely stay with Mirai until the execution. Rayleigh would either not show up or go on his own. While the ship was being built, Mirai, Rayleigh and Buggy had been busy. Mirai had begun recruiting a nameless crew to run the ships operations, business management for the cover story to be true. A couple of them could cook and would take turns until they found a real chef. It was during one of his runs into town for a den den mushi, that Mirai literally ran over Tom. Tom had come to inform him his ship was ready and introduce him to his shipwright, Kumo. Shaking hands with Kumo, the voice spoke in the back of Mirai's mind. **He has the cloud cloud fruit**. _An interesting ability_ Luffy thinks back. **It will be helpful.** _Maybe hiding the ship when needed?_

After purchasing the needed den den's Tom & Kumo provided Mirai, Buggy and Rayleigh a tour of the massive ship. The Whispering Waves, was completed by Tom and Kumo in just under 3 months. At Rogers insistence, parts from the Oro Jackson were incorporated into the new ship. Better use for it than the Marines getting their hands on it he had pointed out as he was leaving. The ship itself was a massive galleon, 65 meters in length, the tallest point 16.40 meters high. It was azure in color matching the waves it was named after. It had built it to the specs, that Roger, Voice and Mirai had planned out for subterfuge. It was classed as a merchant ship but was an undercover war/spy ship. It had been decided that Mirai would run as a trade merchant, while setting up and maintaining a spy and information network from his ship or island.

A week later Mirai was poked and prodded into a bar by Rayleigh. Drinking and listening to the patrons around them, Mirai picked up an interesting conversation from some sailors and blinked in disbelief.

"We were near the Florian Triangle fishing when the fog rolled in and we heard singing. It was like nothing I had ever heard before. It should have been at a rock concert not some creepy fog filled dead zone." Spoke on of the sailors.

Luffy immediately got up and took a seat at their table. "Tell me more, what were the words you heard?"

"Today is the day, kick the clock that was stopped…" "And crying soul wrenching wails." Pointed out another sailor.

"Hmmm, I wonder. Thank you for your time gentleman." Luffy got up leaving a beli on the table and returned to the bar where Rayleigh was sitting. Rayleigh tilted his head in askance, Luffy waved him off. "just something to think on, information is information."

A few days later the crew and ship were ready to sail, they were just waiting on the captain to return from paying Tom and picking up Kumo. Luffy stood on the deck, "Gentleman set sail, navigate towards the Florian Triangle."

"Eehh" squeaked the crew.

"Mah Mah just do it" echoed Rayleigh. "And you," pointing at Luffy, "information is information, Really?"

Luffy shrugged, "It may be one of my past nakama. I lost track of him." Not really lying but not telling the whole truth either. Rayleigh just eyed him and sighed, "Whatever, let's get going."

Just after dawn, the day began darkening and fog rolled in, the watch called down asking if Kumo was doing it. A negative reply, and the watch bellowed for the captain. "Sir, I think we are here." "Let me know when you hear singing, and head in its direction." Luffy proceeded to the mess for breakfast, it wasn't great food, but it was edible. Upon finishing and returning to deck Luffy could pick up the beginning strains of a familiar song.

"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuk yo…"

Luffy's bellowed, "Soul King!" echoed through the fog eerily. A return "Luffy san" was echoed back through the dark, along with the sound of paddles hitting the water. Soon a row boat appeared within the captain's eyesight. Seated within was a skeleton. Rayleigh, who had come to stand beside Mirai when he yelled, looked at Mirai and rolled his eyes, grumbled under his breath "as bad as my captain, just a possible missing crewmate...no big deal. How the fuck do you misplace a talking skeleton. I'm too old for this shit, I think I'll retire, maybe on Sabaody."

"Brook, you're here, you're here." Cried Luffy as he hugged the skeleton tightly ignoring Rayleigh's muttering.

"Luffy san, hug me any tighter and my eyes may pop out. I don't have eye though. Skeleton Joke. Yohohohoho"

"Never change Brook, let's go. Crew prepare to head to Sabaody. We have a delivery to make. I will be in my quarters."

"Aye Captain"

Brook followed Luffy through the maze of the ship to the captain's quarters located on the back deck. "Have a seat Brook. Do you know what has happened?"

"Aye Luffy san. You have come back to fix the world."

"How..?"

"Is this possible Luffy san? I am neither alive nor dead, I still have my soul, I moved through time with you. I have my memories up until my death by Blackbeard."

 **He is outside the influence much like you were in the core room. Neither living or dead as he said because of the nature of his fruit.** _You knew this would happen._ **Yes.** Stated the Voicesmugly.

"Sokka, I understand Brook. Would you like to continue to travel with me until you can join my younger self? We could arrange for you to meet at the cape with Laboon."

"Luffy-san, I would gladly sail with your younger self again. It is bone chilling to sail with you again." Stated Brook.

"Brook, please refer to me as Mirai, my name is now Mirai D. Luffy. No need to get the two Luffy's confused in the future if we are in the same place. We are heading to drop Rayleigh at Sabaody, and maybe picking up some more crew, and merchandise for the route."

"Ah, Mirai san then, why are you not rubber anymore? You grew and the scar under your eye is missing. Do not think I didn't notice how you hugged me."

Scratching his head Mirai explained what happened when he became Pirate King and how he was returned to the past, the plan currently in motion and what could happen in the future.

Dropping Rayleigh at Sabaody itself was uneventful. The contact with the Marines however was unexpected. Mirai and a distorted Brook were shopping for new cloths, when they were approached by Monkey D. Garp. They joined Garp to eat while he explained that the Marines needed a trade and troop runner that could bring injured troops back to Marineford. **Do it.** The contract was upfront and standard to what Roger had taught Luffy. "Throw in a sea stone bottom on my ships, the ability to deny a request within reason, and I transport nothing but supplies and injured troops. Now how did you hear my name?"

"Roger pointed me to your name, he explained he had dragged you out of the water of a ship wreck near Water 7 after the Aqua Laguna recently. Dropped you at Water 7 and you commissioned a merchant ship. Not many are willing to go that route with pirates running around."

"Hmm I suppose if Rogers word is good enough for you, then Roger speaking to you about me means He trusts you. Abide by my requests and the Marines have themselves an accord."

Contracts were signed, copies & den den mushi numbers exchanged. Garp left after, having to take the work back to Marineford and Sengoku. The sea stone bottom was scheduled to be added to the Whispering Waves the following day by a Marine coater according to Garp when he called Mirai's line later in the day. Regardless, Mirai and Brook proceeded to shop and look around. The next day while the coating was being completed, they stumbled onto the auction house, it looked different and did not have Jokers' symbol on it yet. Luffy pulled Brook inside and sat down after the voice nudged him toward the door. They watched, seething inside as people, mink, fishmen were sold to the highest bidder.

The next lot that came out the Voice seemed to straighten up and poked Mirai out of his internal rage. **This one. Buy this one.** _Do what, you want me to buy someone._ **Buy, set free.** _Shit seriously._ **Buy this one. Buy, set free.** _I got it, I got it._

"This last slave has an unknown devil fruit power. No one has seen or spoken of it. He is a navigator by job, one of the best according to his pirate crew upon capture. Bidding will start at 50 thousand beli."

Bidding began until it was down to two celestial dragons fighting until only one was left bidding 200,000 beli.

"500,000 beli." Stated Mirai. Next to him Brook was giving him a betrayed look. Mirai shook his head slightly at him to not interrupt. "and his key."

"Any other takers? Sold to the gentleman in the strawhat. Come to the back to collect your slave sir. That is all for the evening. Good night folks and I hope you have an enjoyable evening."

Mirai and the other owners trekked to the back of the auction house, while the other owners claimed with new slaves, Mirai was distorting reality around them and gathering the keys and slaves. Holding a finger to his lips, Mirai motioned to Brook to knock out he slaver. "Ah Mirai san I understand, you needed a reason to come back here." "yes Brook. Now everyone form a line and do not leave." Brook and Mirai tried all the keys until every collar had been removed. Only have to knock out the slaver a couple more times. "now you are free to leave however you wish, understand you may be caught and returned. You can also join me and my merchant crew, we will not keep you onboard if you find a place you wish to stay. What will you do?"

Many chose to take off on their own, with only two staying behind with Mirai. "Names? Joining or traveling?"

"Nausicaa and traveling." Stated the lone female.

"Kakusu, joining Sir." Stated the slave that Mirai san had bought.

"Good the ship should be coated, and we will get underway. We have a delivery to make in Alabasta. With the coating we can swing through the calm belts and hit my base along the way. You may like it there Nausicaa." Mirai explained as he led them through the mangroves back to the Whispering Waves.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: to Kiri to giman no tochi we go

The Whispering Waves cut through the calm belt with ease, obscured from view by Kumo's fog banks. The newest members had been welcomed aboard with ease. Explanations with this crew were few and far between. They knew from the start what they were getting into and if they did not need to know they would not be told to protect everyone within the organization once it was completely off the ground. Everything had been laid out all that was left was to get the base built and established. Mirai had no idea what they would be walking into when they reached the island. The Voice had been smugly silent when it came to information about the island. Mirai felt like it was preparing to play a humungous prank on everyone. "Fog bank off the starboard bow" crowed from the watchman. Smugness was oozing in his mind from the place he always felt the voice humming. _Damn it._

"Make ready to dock gentlemen. I have not been here in years, so I do not know what to expect. Be prepared for anything." **Kiri to giman no tochi** _huh?_ **It is called Kiri to giman no tochi. Land of fog and deceit.** _Seems appropriate for our needs._ **Yes, only those who belong will every knowingly be able to find it after being there. It is unmappable as I willed it.**

"Captain, we are ready to dock, there is a port just ahead of us." "Then let's get to it men, and lady."

The smugness returned as they disembarked the ship, they walked the dock at the ready, the voice seemed to become giddy with excitement. As Mirai's foot touched dry land, the fog broke to cheering and banners of welcome Mirai, Shinzo, and a feast laid out. "What the fuck!"

Mirai recognized the mink tribe from Zhou, led by Inuarashi & Nekomamushi from the Roger pirates. "I thought you two went home to stay?" questioned Mirai.

"We were, but something kept nagging us to go back to sea, we ran into Roger who pointed us this direction when the nagging did not stop with meeting him. He has a lover now, by the way, Portagas D. Rouge. She's pregnant with his son. He is planning to have Garp take the boy if needed to save him. Anyways the nagging stopped once we reached here." Nekomamushi explained.

Inuarashi took over the explanation, "Roger said you would need a base, so we made you one. Everything you could need is here. Some of the Mink want to stay and work with you, there is a ninja running around somewhere along with an okama that we fished out of the sea."

 _Any more surprises?_ **Just a few for now.** _You are going to kill me through sheer surprise and then where would we be?_ **Naw no fun in that** _._

"Thank you everyone for all of your hard work, for those who wish to stay you are welcome here as friends and allies. Those who wish to return home, thank you for taking the time to help create this, your help will never be forgotten and we of the Whispering Waves will answer the call for help when it is needed. Now let's get this party started. Brook music."

"Aye Mirai san"

The days blended together while exploring his new territory with his random crewmates.

The first night on the island Mirai was relaxing into sleep when his observation haki picked up on someone slipping into his room. Mirai reached under his pillow for one of his pistols while whispering sea stone. He then distorted himself to the side of the intruder and put the pistol to his head. "Name and why are you here." "Sora and tag you are it" before the figure disappeared. Mirai tracking him through the house to the kitchen finding the young man sitting on the table next to an okama. _Hmm these must be the ninja and okama that Inuarashi mentioned._ _Is that okama Bon chan?_ **Yes Surprise.**

"I see we finally meet, now what do you want. I have a delivery to leave for tomorrow." Mirai tiredly whined.

"We wish to join your crew." Echoed the two.

"Okay, your hired. Goodnight." Mirai walked out of the kitchen and back to bed. Peeking back through the door, with a whispered paintball, he called "By the way you are it." And fired at Sora. Green paint nailed the man between the eyes. Bon chan twittered in amusement. This was a most interesting crew.

Nausicaa had decided to stay on the island and help with information sorting and relating what she knew from her owners along with many of the minks and sailors. Their information network was getting off the ground with runaway slaves showing up following a gut feeling. Those who knew people in the outside called for gossip and stories. Slowly they had a den den mushi network that connected to brothels, bars and restaurants around the world. Former slaves, disillusioned marines and pirates were showing up at the docks. Lead by a rumor of a safe place for all. Nausicaa had started this rumor through the gossip so others could hide if the island let them find it, to find the white rabbit and speak to Shinzo. Some came and delivered news and left again, other stayed and took up posts at the base or ran shops in the villages springing up. Some of the pirate ships were dismantled or repurposed as smaller trade fleets operating under Mirai D. Luffy. Others that knew stealth, undercover work, and infiltration were grabbed by Mirai and Bon chan and trained to operate under the third division led by Bon as part of Shinzo's network. One such find was an AWOL marine sharpshooter, Reo who refused to participate in the buster calls. Reo would be setting sail as the gunner of the Whispering Waves along with Bon and Sora. The last edition to the crew was a parting "gift" from the mink tribe. The rabbit mink Dr. Yuuta would serve as the main Dr. of the ship. The rabbit mink was in charge of training nurses and doctors while on the island.

A map was being constructed that mapped the location of marine bases and pirate last known locations. It was during the creation of this map, that Kakusu revealed what his devil power was. He created a permanent secret field that centered around the room. No one who came in or left could speak to anyone outside the rooms sphere of what was on the map or where it was located inside the base.

The sun rose to soon for any of the crew's tastes, but they slowly drifted to the ship to prepare to cast off. The captain however, had woken with the sound of screaming and yelling from the rooms somewhere below his. _Ahh seems Sora and Bon chan finally met Brook. It will be a good day to set sail again._

Their trip back tracking through the calm belts and into the nearest Blue was undisturbed. Upon coming out of the calm belt however prompted the arrival of a new coo. Buggy who was working as the cabin boy, until he decided what to do, wrangled the bird and paid for the paper. The headline read Gold Roger apprehended by War Hero Monkey D. Garp. Execution set for Loguetown in 3 weeks. Buggy stiffly passed the paper to Mirai who was reading over his shoulder.

"Go ahead to your room for the day Buggy. Nothing here cannot wait until a later time or be taken care of by others." Spoke Mirai as he prodded Buggy towards the quarter desk doors. _So, it's that time then, the crux where everything begins?_ **Yes, Mirai we will need to head there soon.**

"Men, we still have a delivery to finish in Alabasta and another to pick up medicine in Drum headed to a marine based in North Blue. We will be taking a detour to Loguetown to pay our respects to the Pirate King. Any who wish to, may stay onboard or shop and not watch the execution. Know this I will be in the square that day supporting Buggy and to honor a great man and genuine friend. Now we are a few hours out of Nanohana. Begin preparing the stock for delivery and the ship for docking. I will be speaking to Buggy to let him know what we will be doing. My Sic is in command. Kakusu the ship is yours."

"You heard the Captain you lay a bout's, get moving. Someone put up Buggy's things up while you are at it and do not disturb him." Called Kakusu over the wind.

Mirai headed towards his quarters but detoured by the men's quarter deck and picked up Buggy. "I heard what you said captain. Will we really make it in time?" looking at the captions ever present shadow Brook as they walked.

"Yes, we will make it. If we push the delivery and pickups as fast as possible, with everyone helping and no shore leave. We can make it with about a day to spare. We will also swing by the cape and see if crocus would like to join us. Does that sound fair Buggy?" asked Mirai as they passed into the captions quarters.

"Unn. If we can make it, I would be grateful captain." Replied Buggy as they sat in front of his desk. The captain's quarters were erratic much like the man himself. Chaos was a good comparison. Brook took a seat at a secondary desk and started answering calls from various den den mushi's seated along on wall of the room. They were labeled by occupation or location of the caller. Marines, Kimi, Mirai, Shinzo, White Rabbit stood out. All of the snails onboard and on the island were paired with white den den mushi's to prevent eavesdropping. If you knew what they meant you knew the general contents of the journals the calls were transcribed into. The room itself contained another one of Kakusu's secret barriers, so if meetings needed to take place, it could not be repeated. If the room was infiltrated what was seen could not be described. The room was ironically, essentially useless no anyone trying to spy on the spy organization. While one secret barrier covered the whole of the ship, much like the island, a second one insured information was protected here.

A den den mushi ringing and Brooks murmured speaking broke the silence that had enveloped the trio upon pouring glasses of summer wine. "Buggy have you decided what you want to do yet?" Mirai queried his fellow teen while moving to read over Brooks shoulder.

"I think I will start my own crew. Shanks and I talked about it back at Water 7, but I wasn't ready to admit the Roger pirates were done." Buggy sniffled out.

"Brook, what's the news?"

"It's confirmed Mirai san. Gold Roger is in transport to Loguetown by Garp. They should arrive in Loguetown in a week. The barkeeps along the resupply route are relying information back to base as they make their way."

"Keep an ear out and make sure we know the movements in the area so we can run as quick and silent as possible. I would like to avoid all possible trouble to get this done quickly. I have my baby mushi in my coat, same as Kakusu, relay any information you think necessary to who needs it. Buggy, you may relax here to avoid the crew, return to your cabin or continue working. It is your choice and we will not begrudge your decision. Brook I am returning to the main deck, we should be within sight of Nanohana, and I need to let the crew know shore leave is currently suspended."

"Understood Mirai san." Replied Brook as Mirai left his quarters. "Buggy would you like to help transcribe to occupy your mind?" Buggy moved to share the table with Brook and listen to the calls.

On deck Mirai could make out the geography of Alabasta and the port city of Nanohana. "Captain on deck" reverberated throughout the main from Kakusu who held the helm. "Its fine Kakusu, I just want to relay some information to the crew."

"Men we will be docking and casting off from Nanohana within the hour. Due to the rushed nature of our current journey there will be no shore leave until we reach Loguetown. The faster we unload and load our stock, the faster you get your leave. When we arrive, I will disembark and complete the required paperwork. Once the last piece of merchandise is on that dock, you will be on this ship or you will be left. Is this understood? I have no time to play games you."

"Aye Sir" echoed along the decks and sails.

"Cooks and chefs check the stores and resupply what is needed. Drum will be the next port of call and we have no need to run out of anything. Just be quick about it. Gunners and cannoneers, we should have no need to restock as we have used nothing on our route here. Kumo will provide cover through to Cape Town. We should not run into anything we are not forewarned about by Kimi. Follow your best judgement if it is needed. Yuuta grab whatever you need for medical. Just get your asses back on this ship posthaste."

Scrambling was heard as Mirai returned to his cabin to retrieve the paperwork for trade off. Buggy and Brook were settled in and did not notice his reentrance or his exit. As he returned to deck, the docking team was moving the plank into position. Mirai left the ship and moved the to dock office to find his contact for the shipment. Locating her the transfer of goods and paperwork were sorted along with payment. Walking back to the dock with his contact to confirm quality, the last of the shipment was being transported down the ramp. Paperwork was transferred along with the required beli. The last of the crew was confirmed aboard and the Whispering Waves casted off towards Drum.

A week later saw the crew passing around hot drinks and coats as they went onto the decks as snow began to fall. Buggy was still holing up in the captain's quarters with Brook during the day. Mirai and Kakusu alternated command with Mirai dealing with both Kimi and brokering information as Shinzo. Shinzo's name was beginning to be whispered as a go to, while the white rabbit was spoke as myth. Drum's pick up was just as smooth as Alabasta. They had less than a day until they hit Cape town. They expected to hit Loguetown the day after, if Crocus decided to join them, if not they would hit Loguetown a day sooner than planned.

Brook and Laboon were reunited at last and his story explained to the crew and Crocus. Crocus had decided to make his own way to Loguetown. Brook convinced Laboon to stay put at Cape town with Crocus. The ships stock was secured as they headed to reverse mountain. One roller coaster ride later and a removal of Kumo's fog dropped them into East Blue.

Loguetown had not changed even in Mirai's time and it was no different now. As the ship made for port, the crew cheered. Shore leave was reinstated. The crew was sorted money disbursed. "Alright men, I except you back onboard in three days. If you aren't here the normal rule applies. We leave your ass."

Brook was staying back with Sora and others as the ship security. Kakusu moved through the crowds with Buggy and Mirai towards the Gold Roger. Raoul was their informant in East Blue. Mirai planned to introduce himself as Shinzo to the man, who would be invaluable in the future of pirate and marine movements in East Blue. The bar was just as dingy looking as it was in the future and like before few people were seated. Buggy and Mirai claimed stools at the bar in front of Raoul and ordered drinks while Kakusu picked a dark corner and activated his devil fruit out of sight. Mirai started chatting about business, slowly releasing his full aura causing the others not with them in the bar to faint.

"I do not appreciate you messing with my customers stranger." stated Raoul in a hard tone.

"Mah, just insuring that only us hear this conversation bunny." using the term for informants in Shinzo's network.

"So, what do you think you know boy." stuttered out the bartender.

"Everything."

"Not possible, get out of my bar brat, you are messing with things you do not understand." Reiterated Raoul.

"It's not hard when you are the one in control of the organization Raoul. I am the White Rabbit, Shinzo, Mirai D. Luffy at your service. Thank you for your confirmation of Roger's arrival."

Raoul fell onto a stool baffled by what had been said. "There is no way."

"There is every way, but I must cut this short bunny, it is getting late and tomorrow a good man will be put to death for show, to cement the WG and Stars position of power in the world. Let's go. Kakusu grab Buggy and let's get back to the ship. His hangover is going to make things much worse tomorrow."


End file.
